Jugo Yokomizo
Jugo Yokomizo (横溝 重悟 Yokomizo Jūgo), often referred to as the same name as his twin brother, Inspector Yokomizo, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Jugo is the younger brother of Sango Yokomizo, who is also an inspector from Kanagawa police district. Both started their police career in Saitama, but some time later, Sango transferred to the Shizuoka district. However, they do stay in touch and have even assisted each other in various (and even locally unrelated) cases. As children, Sango and Jugo would often play with other kids near the beach. Both brothers were actually afraid of swimming in the ocean, but while Jugo would go near the water, Sango was so scared that he would never even leave the boat. Thus, Sango, even as an adult, does not know how to swim. Personality Unlike his brother Sango, Jugo is serious, stern, less easygoing, and more impatient. Jugo is considered an adept inspector, but because of his habitual sinister stare, he appears even more intimidating than his brother. As a result, he is not very popular with any people outside the force, especially if they are able to compare him with his brother. In addition, Jugo is, unlike his brother, very critical of Kogoro Mouri, whom he nicknames Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 'Kemuri no Kogorou') because of his heavy smoking habits, instead by his more common nickname Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 'Nemuri no Kogorou'). He is also not a big fan of Conan Edogawa and the Detective Boys, often yelling at them and telling them to stay away from an investigation; as a result, they believe that Sango is the nicer of the two brothers and the only one able to smile, and Haibara declares that even if they have a similar appearance, their ways of speaking and personalities are totally different. However, when they do get through to him, Jugo always readily listens and considers their opinions. He is also quite capable in his own right, skeptical about suspects' alibis, and quick to spot obvious discrepancies in a case; he has shown to be able to resolve intricate cases while only relying on a few hints from Conan. He is also a competent officer in the heat of action, ready to threaten his own life without hesitation to protect the safety of a civilian. Appellations Protagonists= Plot overview 'Anime/Manga ' 'Chinatown Murder Case (Manga: 348-350, Anime: 284-286) ' 'Poisoned Fisherman Case (Manga: 461-462, Anime: 366-367) ' 'Butsumetsu Murder Case (Manga: 497-498, Anime: 417) ' 'Seashell Hunt Case (Manga: 526-527, Anime: 443-444) ' Jugo is called to decipher the death of a man who seemed to have drunk poison in his car. He first shows some doubts, but finally conclude to a suicide; however, once hinted by Conan, he discloses the culprit's name and stratagem. It is also his first encounter with the Detective Boys. 'Ikkaku Rock Case (Manga: 665-666, Anime: 542-543) ' 'Onsen Murder Case (Manga: 723-724, Anime: 597-598) ' 'Steamy Relations (Manga: 857-858, Anime: 740-741) ' 'Movies ' 'Movie 10: The Private Eyes' Requiem ' Although being part of the Investigation department, Jugo is sent to secure an art museum apparently targeted by Kaitou Kid. Later in the movie, he puts his life in danger in order to protect a kid threatened by a bomb, getting injured in the process. 'Movie 13: The Raven Chaser ' Jugo is called to the police conference for the serial murder case. He is reluctant about calling in Kogoro to help the police and letting his brother follow him in his aberrant strategies. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends ' 'Sango Yokomizo ' Sango and Jugo are twin brothers. They seem to be in good relations, but Jugo disapproves of the way that Sango tends to admire every of Kogoro's theories. He sometimes prevents him from going to ridiculous lengths of following him. 'Kogoro Mouri ' Unlike his twin brother, Jugo is not fond of Kogoro Mouri. He nicknames the detective "Smoking Kogoro" due to his heavy smoking habit. Name origin Jugo's name comes from TV Drama Stray Detective Pure-Hearted Group character Shigetada Yokomizo (横溝 重忠 'Yokomizo Shigetada'). His twin Sango's given name combines with his to make a numerical pun: three (三 san) times five (五 go) makes fifteen (十五 juugo). Different looks Jugo Before.JPG|Jugo's "Before" Appearance (Episode 285) Jugo Middle.JPG|Jugo's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 444) Jugo After.JPG|Jugo's "After" Appearance (Episode 741) Quotes Trivia See also *Characters *Yokomizo family References Category:Characters